


In a Twist

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [28]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Q, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec watches dancer and is pre-occupied by him.





	In a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** twist

Alec’s POV

He’s on his way to the library when he spots a slender man with untamed dark hair dancing by himself on the green.

He stops, watching in fascination as the dancer moves. It’s almost as if the dancer hears something he cannot, moving to a song that isn’t there. While he’s not used to watching ballet dancers, there is something different about the way he’s moving.

The first flip gives him the answer to that question. He seems to be mixing gymnastics and ballet.

Shaking his head, he forces himself to leave. He’s got finals in the morning and needs to make sure that he’s ready for them. As much as he might want to watch the dancer, he has to pass them. That doesn’t stop him from being distracted by the thoughts regarding the dancer over the next few days as he finishes each exam.

“What has you so distracted?” James asks as he sprawls on his bed.

“Don’t move around so much,” he grumbles as he attempts to continue studying.

Of course his best friend wiggles around a bit, making his book move and irritating him on purpose.

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me why you’ve been distracted all week!” the dark haired pain is his arse replies.

Sighing, he sets his pen down, rolls his shoulders and neck, then replies, “On the way to the library last week I saw a dancer, though he seemed to be blending ballet and gymnastics.”

Dark blue eyes study him curiously.

“What, you already know I like men,” he drawls pointedly.

“I know,” James grumbles, skin turning a light red. “I just didn’t realize you’d like a dancer.”

He shrugs, grabbing his pen so he can get back to work.

Since his friend doesn’t say anything else on the topic, he figures it’s closed. That evening the dark haired man spends trying to distract him in the most pleasant of ways. That is until another week passes and his blue eyed friend grabs his arm after lunch and drags him through the campus.

“What the fuck James?” he exclaims in frustration.

“Come on!” his best friend snaps, not answering.

A minute later they come to stop outside one of the studios.

He doesn’t have to ask a second time what they’re doing. It’s pretty damned obvious when he spots the dancer that’s been on his thoughts for the last week

“He goes by Q, though I don’t know why. He doesn’t belong to either of the programs, but uses the studio at least twice a week.” James tells him, voice soft and reverent.

“Q,” he murmurs, eyes widening as he remembers the young man his best friend was trying to get to go on a date with him earlier in the year but never seemed to notice and thought he was joking when asked out directly. “Well shit.”

“That’s what I said,” James mutters.

As the dancer does a twist in the air, he suggests, “We should go plan how to get him to realize it’s not a joke and that we’re not having him on.”

“I can get behind that idea,” his best friend agrees.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

He will never understand why people find his dancing interesting. He doesn’t dance for others. He dances for himself. More than that, what in the hell does James want with him? He doesn’t believe the upper classman when he says a date. Now the blue eyed menace has brought another upper classman with him to watch.

He ignores them, or tries to, and continues with his practice. The only problem is he can hear them. He doesn’t trust their words and refuses to look at them. He’ll just have to wait and see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
